The Timings Were Great
by jasperlover23
Summary: Edward is the next vampire ruler. Bella is a Defender Of Mankind. When Bella's best friend is kidnapped by the vampires, she planes an ambush on the castle. Edward falls in love with Bella. Hard. But what will happen when Bella resists him, each vampire is against him and enemies gain power? Were the timings great or will it mess everything up? R&R Current *HIATUS*
1. Introduction And Impriting

THE TIMINGS WERE GREAT

Summary- What if this world was ruled by vampires? Fairies, werewolves, witches all exist. What if there was a group who worked against the supernatural in this world? They fought for justice of the people but, of course, the vampire King fell for the leader. Read to find out. I only own my OCs.

* * *

I was waiting for the rest on the couch but of course they were late. They were always late when they were needed. We had planned a meeting a week ago and they were yet to come. Oops, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie and I am the leader of DOM. DOM stands for Defender of Man. Many people didn't know about us but the few who did were supporting. DOM consisted of me, my brother Nahuel, Emily, Angela and Leah.

Nahuel and I weren't actually related but he, like me, hated vampires with a fierce passion. He also is a hybrid, something very rare. You see, his father was a vampire who found his mate in a young girl of Washington. He unintentionally impregnated her and she died giving birth to Nahuel. Nahuel's father was so remorseful when his mate died while he was out for a hunt. Jason was not like other vampires, he did not hunt on humans but on animals. He taught Nahuel all he knew and followed his mate.

Nahuel didn't actually miss his father but his mother as he had no memory of her. He always has blamed himself for her death. Jason didn't like talking about her so he never said her name and Nahuel never tried to ask. Then one day, after Jason killed himself, I found Nahuel in a cemetery. He was just a boy then. He seemed to be crying and as a good human being, I went to console him.

While we talked, I told him about myself and DOM. He seemed impressed by me and the group. He, in turn, told me about his powers of earth. He can influence anything related to earth whether it be plants or animals. I didn't believe him at first, demanding for proof, he held out his hand and after a while there lay the most beautiful rose I had ever seen. It was blue but it was beautiful none the less. He offered it to me and I couldn't resist accepting.

He looked so cute with the black hair falling into his eyes. When I asked him if he would like to join DOM he grinned and hugged me with all his might. His exact words are still embedded into my mind.

He said "I haven't trusted someone in my whole life and I am making a decision to trust you. I hope it's not a mistake."

I late found out that he was thinking about following his parents. When I listened to his words, a single tear escaped my eye. I was heartbroken that such a small child had to go through the hardships of life at such a tender age. He had reawakened the motherly instincts I had since I turned 13. I took him with myself to my home and gave a piece of my heart to him. I vowed not to let anything hurt him ever again.

I had found all of them in the same manner. Small kids with no parents and amazing powers thinking of suicide. Emily could control the water, any type. Angela could influence the wind. They can create whirlpools when their power is combined. Leah is a pyrokenetic, i.e. a person who can control fire. I am the one who found them in their early teenage and gave them a home. They chose to follow my footsteps because I was in favor of the humans and hated being a part of the supernatural.

I never wanted to get involved in the great mess of the vampires but my luck was not with me in this and I got dragged into it by a vampire who had killed my parents. I have, since then, hated all the vampires in this world. My parents' death led me to my own powers which were magic. I didn't know what was happening until I was having a nose bleed and the vampire was howling in pain. Soon he combusted and the fire brigade came. They helped me a lot. They gave a foster home and Sue and Seth were amazing and they also had Leah. That was how we met.

Then we soon found out about the vampire inquisition. The vampire coven of Italy and the Olympic coven took reigns in their hands. The Olympic coven took charge of North America, South America, Canada and Alaska. The Italian coven took charge of all the Europe and Asia. Then there was the Egyptian coven who took charge of Africa. Australia was completely destroyed and no one was alive in the continent. We soon figured out that the reason they didn't come out in sunlight was that they sparkled. Seriously SPARKLED.

Their eyes were blood red and skin cold as ice and impenetrable. Their heart did not beat and looks that a model would die for. We being in Washington were not safe. The sun does not shine much and we can never identify a vampire by these signs. We also found out that their skin was pale as snow. Their eyes turned black when they were thirsty. They were sometimes trying to gain attention but other times they tried to blend in.

The DOM had powers to rip them apart and burn them. Only we knew that they could die due to fire from my first experience. There were many of us earlier but when the vampires found out about us they tried to kill us. They were nothing but cowards. They attacked us when after killing Leah's father. We were at the funeral and most of us didn't have time to react.

They killed them and one of them took Krystal as hostage. Krystal was my best friend and my most powerful ally. She knew of everything that I did since she was a seeker. A seeker's a person who knows what is going to happen but even she could not see the attack. I didn't blame her. She fought fiercely like most of us. We had many powers but most were the same. One from all the talent groups still remained but they had killed my fellow leaders. I considered leaving to find Krystal but Nahuel stopped me. You see we, like most of the supernatural, do not age. It may be helpful but it was also a curse. We will remain forever to live with regrets. Regrets like letting my people die, like letting my guard down at the funeral, like not going to find Kris.

I was lost in thought when the door was slammed shut. I jumped to my feet and took out my fire breather, a device Leah made for all of us after the tragedy. I slowly headed for the door with my gun at ready. When I reached the door I relaxed. It was the gang. Nahuel looked worried, so did the rest.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nahuel said.

"You suck at lying." I told him.

He sighed, "We found traced of wolves in the forest."

The rest shook their heads in affirmative. I didn't understand. Wolves were no big deal.

As is reading my mind, which was impossible, Angela made a hologram of the wolves. I saw what they meant. The wolves were as big as horses and looked menacing as a lions.

"I know them." I said. "It's the Grey Wolves."

I had told them about the Grey Wolves during our last meeting. It was Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady and Jared. Jake and Sam were the alphas. Quil had imprinted on Claire who was a 15 year old Quileute girl. Paul had imprinted on Rachael, who was Jake's sister. Jared had imprinted on his high school sweetheart, Kim. They were the only one in the pack who had imprinted on someone.

"The black one was continuously staring at me," Emily said worriedly.

Aah so Sam had imprinted on her. I wonder how she will react when he tells her.

"The light grey one was staring at me too," Angela piped in.

Oh my god, Embry too? This is going to be interesting.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~


	2. More Introductions And Allies

**_Chapter-2_**

 ** _Me: I own twilight._**

 ** _Kristal: no, you don't own twilight. You only own me._**

 ** _Me: I know. Fine, I do not own twilight, only Kristal. So please do not sue._**

 ** _A/N- I will be updating twice a week mostly a weekend and more often when the winter breaks start. Thank you to all who read the story and the very amazing guest named Sophia. Thanks to the ones who favorited or followed the story._**

 _ **More Introductions and Allies**_

 _What the hell!? They got imprinted by the wolves. That meant that they will either leave us or make them join DOM. Why do I find it so amazing? Maybe because if the wolves join us, we would be extra powerful. The wolves are strong enough to kill vampires since they are natural enemies. This could be either very good or very bad._

During my internal mussing, we had all been seated in the dining hall waiting for a start. Suddenly, a blue ball of light appeared and a female voice spoke.

"Welcome, my dear Defenders. Let's start the meeting. First news of the day, the Olympic coven's king is planning of passing the crown ahead in the line. Second news, the new king's name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Third news, the new king might be as good as the current king. Fourth news, two members of the Grey Wolves imprinted on two members of the Defenders. Fifth news, the vampire which killed Isabella's parents somehow survived and lurks in the good town of Forks."

 _What? This month just keeps getting better and better._ Bella thought. Then the lights dimmed and the ball turned red, indicating the final and most important news.

"Final news, the Olympic coven has taken the custody of Kristal and intends to get as much information she has. They may also torture her if they don't get their answers. I hope you all have a plan for her rescue. The amulet she has may help in keeping her protected from their various talents. Have a good day, my dears." The voice ended her speech.

"Ugh! What are we going to do? This won't work out. Our forces have been depleted to almost nil. We alone are not strong enough to fight against them right now. Maybe the wolves will help us. I know them well enough to know that they will do anything to kill some vampires." I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should call a meeting with them tomorrow." Nahuel suggested.

"Good idea." Leah said.

"Might as well know what imprint means." Emily said.

Angela just shrugged. She was not the type to talk much and I knew she was upset at prospect of Kris being in the custody of the vampires who could pose a threat to all of us. Who did pose a threat.

"Fine." I grumbled getting up from my chair at the head of the table.

I headed for the phone when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Nahuel and he looked at the rest like doing a survey. He slightly shifted his head at the direction of the door, gesturing me to open it. I went instantly for the door.

I took a deep breath and open the door. It was quite obvious that it was not a vampire since they do not knock. There stood five big men who looked like they were on steroids. The Grey Wolves. It was Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. Sam and Embry looked straight at their imprints. Jake, Paul and Jared looked annoyed. I moved aside and let them in. Sam went to sit by Emily's side while Embry did the same with Angie. Jake shook hands with Nahuel and gave him a warm smile. Nahuel reciprocated. Paul and Jared sat in the empty seats beside Sam while Jake sat at the opposite head of the table.

So it was me at the head. On my left were Emily, Sam, Paul and Jared. On my right were Nahuel, Leah, Angela and Embry. In the opposite head of the table was Jake.

All the seats were occupied and that reminded me of the time when all of us were alive and present. We had different places for different talents and the unique ones sat with me in my house.

All of them were rigid as if remembering the same thing. I then realized why Jake was looking so angry. He was jealous of his fellow members. They had all found love and were content but he, like me, did not have someone who loved him unconditionally and irrevocably. We both were all alone.

I took a deep breath which was totally unnecessary.

"Okay guys, these are Emily, Nahuel, Leah and Angela. These are my fellow Defenders. Gang, these are Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob. These are the Grey Wolves. We were just going to contact you to fix a date for a meeting. We know that Sam and Embry imprinted on Emily and Angela respectively. We very well know who and what you all are, so you might as well tell them about imprinting." I said in a very formal tone which held no emotions whatsoever.

Sam was the first to speak. He looked straight at Emily adoringly and said in a nervous voice. "Imprinting on a person is the most pure form of love. We have no control over it but the person we imprint on is our soul mate and we won't ever see anyone other than them. It's our law that and imprintee must not be harmed as it will most definitely cause infinite pain to the imprinter."

"What is it like?" Angela spoke to Embry, with a slight blush.

"It's like our center of gravity shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding us here, they do. We would be anything for them whether it is a brother, a friend, a lover, a protector. Every reason we have to live cuts off and a thousand steel cables replace them holding us to her. They are our everything." He said very meaningfully.

There was a moment of silence. I looked between the newly formed couple and smiled. I knew that they won't be able to resist the imprint. They already had fallen for each other. There was no backing out.

"Okay, now that you both have been accepted," I said, gesturing to the two wolves. "We should get on the topic of concern."

I could see that this had their attention. Everyone looked at me.

"I think we all remember the incident of last month. You see, they have taken Kristal in their clutches and intend to hand her over to the Olympic coven who intend on torturing her. We want your help so as to free her. We do not want to hurt anyone of the royal family as the new king is supposed to be the kind one who frees us all and I don't want humans to lose that chance." I said authority.

"We're in." he said in a chorus making me smile.

"We don't need to worry about being vulnerable to them mentally if we all wear our amulets, as for the Wolves here you go." I said while handing them their own amulets.

The amulet was of a long diamond shape hanging down. It had a touch of red where it met with the string and was crystal blue. As soon as they touched them they glowed with a bright blue light. It lifted on its own and got tied around their necks. The amulet's string was unbreakable and so was the diamond. They won't ever be able to take them off until I do. And I will take them away after the mission as we did not have many. You see, if a person dies wearing the amulet the amulet looses all its powers and becomes embedded into the skin of the person. We lose a lot after the incident.

Mine and Kristal's were different, though. Ours were the shape of a star. Her star was black but shined in the dark. It looked like many stars were twinkling in it. Mine was the exact opposite. They were very beautiful and very rare. It didn't let anyone attack us mentally and even enhanced our powers. It's a shame that the rest who had it were dead. They also let us feel what the other was feeling. The white could feel the emotions of the black one while the black can hear the thoughts of the white but only when we were using our powers.

I knew that Kris was very lonely at that moment and was using her powers to follow their commands. She also felt repulsed by the vampires. She also had a touch of disbelief. God knows why!

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

A/N- Please review. You know you want to.


	3. Riddles And Answers

CHAPTER-3

A/N- Well, after a while I started wondering how to show what was happening with Kris and thought that I might write some chapters with third person's point of view where Bella is not involved physically. Please tell me if that works with you or not. If not, then please give me suggestions on whose point of view should I take up.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. Please do not sue me for playing around with the characters.

RIDDLES AND ANSWERS

It had been a month since Kristal was captured by the vampires. Kristal had been having strange visions since then but could not understand them. They were almost a blur, like the person was not making a definite decision. They were starting to give Kristal headaches which did not help with the given situation.

Her amulet suddenly glowed which meant that Bella was using her powers. Kristal tried with all her energy to listen. She was really very weak but only physically, mentally she was stronger than most of the people alive.

 _Kris, I hope you can hear me. God, I hope you are at the least conscious. Okay, so we have a plan. We are using the help of the Grey Wolves. Two of them imprinted on Emily and Angela so they are willing. I wish you were with me. We will be coming to your rescue within the week so don't worry about it. We will not abandon you at this moment._ I _won't. So Kris, hang on in there._

Kris was relieved and worried about the news. Imprinting meant that someone had found their true love. From what Kris had gathered during her stay in the flimsy castle of the Italian coven, vampires also had mated with one another. They also had feelings towards their partners, mostly lust and love, but saw humans as nothing but prey. Like they were the gods, and the humans were the piddly things.

Last week she had been moved to Washington. It was a plan to provoke the DOM into attacking and looked like they were falling for it. Kris knew that Bella should not rescue her but she could not do anything.

The Olympic coven had seemed nice enough to not put her in a dungeon but rather put her in the room which was similar to an interrogation room. She could not find of any kind of indication so as to where she was and that scared her. They had not noticed her locket when they had first brought her in.

Every day she had a session with a bronze haired vampire who showed a lot of sympathy. Kris knew it was a show and nothing else. If he really had any sympathy, then she would not have been tied to a table and chair.

The vampires seemed polite enough to unlock her cuffs while the interrogation so that if she decided to start talking, she would be able to use her hands to describe the scenes. Today was another interrogation day.

"Hello Kristal. How are you feeling today?" he asked.

Kris just responded by cocking her eyebrow.

"Well?" he prodded.

"You mean how I feel about being tied to a chair and table or how I feel about being in the custody of a vampire?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I meant how is your health." He said with a sly grin.

"Touching one, yet holding two. It is a one link chain, binding those who keep words true, 'til death rent it in twain." She said in a hollow voice.

Edward seemed confused for a second until it dawned on him what she was talking about.

"I don't understand why you talk in riddles, or why you want to point to a wedding ring. But I must say the riddles are quite innovative. Will you, now, do the honors of telling me where the ring you are talking about is?" He said while thrusting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"The following sentence is false. The preceding sentence is true. Are these sentences true or false?" she said with a simply curious looking face.

The guy seemed more confused after thinking about the riddle.

 _Oh god, why does she talk in riddles. This one is worse than the "wholesome" one. Okay this one is obviously a paradox. But what does it mean? Ugh, she is hard to crack._

He tried to remain calm but Kris saw easily through him. She then tried to provoke him.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked curiously.

"Edward." he replied while lost in thought.

"Well, _Edward_ , do you not feel lonely here? I mean you obviously don't have a mate like the rest of the coven. Do you really think that you would be able to rule without a mate by your side? I doubt it." She said in an attempt to infuriate him and it seemed to be working. His hands which were now on the table were balled into fists and he was seething.

"I don't need a mate to control me. I live by my own. And yes I think I will be better than Edward Senior was." He screeched at her.

Edward Senior was the king before Carlisle. He only had the throne for a few short years before his mysterious death. Even while he had ruled, he had been an ignorant king who did not care about his powers or subjects. He had even killed a lot of women only for his pleasure.

She sat back on her chair, seemingly satisfied.

"So, you don't need a mate?" she asked like she could give him his mate.

"Yes, I do. But not now, not when I am being handed over the empire." He said quietly. He seemed shocked that he had screeched at a lady even if she was his supposed enemy.

"Then, let me go. Because if you don't then you will find her very soon and every part of your life will belong to her forever, no matter her identity." She said easily, like it was the solution to whole issue.

Edward was conflicted. He knew that Kristal was a Seeker but he did not have the authority to free her. He wanted to believe her and he almost did. If he made her stay then he would soon find his mate. His one true love. That made his decision.

"You can't leave." He stated in the same manner as her.

Kris frowned at him. He simply shrugged. She turned her gaze towards the glass which was one side mirror and other side simple glass. She had no idea what they were called.

She knew someone was watching her through it and that she was being recorded. She wasn't wrong though. Carlisle and Esme were standing on the other side watching their conversation. They both had frowns on their faces at her behavior and harsh words. They didn't like the fact that she was practically teasing Edward. He had done nothing not to deserve a mate. He had waited for almost a 115 years for his mate and now he wanted her. They doubted that she would just pop out of nowhere but they had a little hope in the theory.

When Edward heard his adoptive parents' thoughts, he tried not to have too much hope as hope was the only thing, aside from love, which could destroy a man.

"So Kristal, any new visions?" he asked casually, like he was asking about the weather.

"Down below the shining moon,

Around the trees, a sacred gloom.

Running with the midnight sky

Knowing that which makes you cry.

Night is full with its essence

Eternal light betrays its presence

Soaring through its endless task

Shadows are its faithful mask"

She recited, like she knew the words by heart and she probably did.

Edward thought about the new riddle but only one thought occurred to him. What was the answer to the previous question?

"The last question's answer was a paradox, right? An infinity loop. If the first statement was true then the second would be false which would make the first statement false too, which completely changes our first assumption. So, no definite answer. And how was it related to the wedding ring, huh?" he said in a quick voice which made it hard for Kris to understand what he said.

"I was talking about… Oh well never mind then. Try to connect your questions with the answers to the riddle. You will know what I am talking about." she said quietly.

"This one meant darkness, right?" he asked slowly.

Kris only gave a devious smile as an answer.

"Maybe." She said after a while.

Edward started piecing everything up. He understood that she had lost someone during the funeral fight, most probably her mate. The way she had seemed to be lifeless during the transfer was an indication. That was why she had riddled about the marriage ring when he had asked about her health. Maybe she was hurting emotionally, and by putting so much pressure on her physical form, he knew that ultimately she would either snap and electrocute everyone or break in every form. He made a mental note to sneak in some food for her. They would never be able to get answers out of her if she snapped and killed them or if she broke down.

The second answer to the question of the whereabouts of the ring seemed silly almost. Like she couldn't be with her mate even after death. Then it clicked together, she was only indicating that she would not answer his questions directly, but help him with riddles even though they didn't seem to help. Every question would be met with a riddle.

And the third one was easy. She had only seen darkness in her visions and nothing else.

Edward soon ended the questioning without any prodding. He had collected a lot of information tonight. He would piece them up tomorrow while the council was held or maybe before.

But right now, he had to think about his mate which will arrive within the week. At least, according to Kristal.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

So, did you like the chapter? It had a little insight towards the future events. Who can guess them? Please tell me in a review.

If you didn't like the chapter, please tell me how to improve my writing skills. All kinds of suggestions are welcomed. And review about what you think about the third person's point of view. Should I continue like that or write from a character's point of view? Please review.


	4. The Mate And The Clues

A/N- Enjoy this chapter and review. Lots of love to everyone who favorites and follows the story and to all the new readers if any.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

 ** _Chapter-4_**

 ** _The Mate And The Clues_**

Edward had spent the whole day thinking about the clues left by Kristal. He had not expected her to even talk in their first meet but she had.

On that day, Edward had been called by Carlisle while he was at a hunt. Despite being a future king or a member of the royal family, they had not given up their vegetarian diet.

Edward had been thinking about the time when vampires where always in hiding. When he had first heard of his mate, he was ecstatic. He had thought that in the 21st century, in a time where there were no manners and only rebellions, his mate would never be born. The inquisition killed all his hopes too. He had a mental image of her through Alice's visions but they were never clear.

Brown hair, pure white skin which looked almost translucent and brown eyes. They always haunted him. He was almost scared of meeting her but of course; he knew he would love her at first sight. He didn't know, though if she would love him but he couldn't care less.

When he had first seen Kristal, he had thought that she was his mate but further talks with her led to nothing. There was no love, just a small liking and sympathy. Soon after her arrival Alice had started seeing the future somewhat clearer but even more blurry. She could not see Kristal's decisions or the future of anyone who got involved with her through any kind of contact. It was driving Alice crazy.

Kristal had shaken their world. Her actions were nothing but polite and the Cullens did not see it right to put her in a dungeon. They had, however, put her in a padded room when she first lost her temper.

They had known that she was a member of DOM but had not anticipated her having such special powers. During her first talk with Edward, she had been responsive but was very quiet. When she had first seen Carlisle and Esme, she had exploded and electrocuted them.

She had given the same response when she had seen Rosalie and Emmett. Even while seeing Alice's and Jasper's joined hands, her response had not changed.

The Cullens had thought it was safe to let only Edward see her and no one else. They didn't understand why she had electrocuted them but they knew better than to ask her.

Edward now understood her response. She had lost her mate during the incident and was still grieving. She did a well job in hiding that grief but had let that grief escape when he had asked her about her health.

Today he had not only thought of his mate but had also thought of everything that Kristal had said from the moment he had met her.

She had always since the start, talked in riddles and tried to confuse Edward. Now that he had thought of that, he understood everything that had happened with her.

When she had been captured, she had witnessed her mate's death and taken revenge at the Italian coven. She had electrocuted any vampire who had tried to touch her or come close to her. She had been a wreck for weeks and eventually had been sent to the Cullens to continue the investigation.

Edward had been the only one who had been able to talk to her as she had electrocuted everyone else with first sight.

Edward had been the only one who had no mate and was all alone. He had lost all hopes of finding a mate and she knew that. She knew he had the same pains as her but at a lesser magnitude.

She had said that Edward had a mate and she was coming to the mansion. Though, Edward doubted that she would be there for a visit, he was willing to risk everything for her. Even his crown. Kristal had indicated that his mate will be there for her rescue, no less. Edward was sure that his mate was a member of DOM which meant that she would hate him.

When he thought about that, he wondered what had made her to become a DOM. He knew that to be a member of DOM, people had to be special.

Edward knew that he had to work slowly in order to demolish the DOM but now he was questioning his plans considering his mate was one of them. He just wished that she would not be like the head of DOM who had hated vampires since before the inquisition.

The head of DOM was the strongest one of them and did not think twice before killing a vampire. The Cullens had always feared what would happen to their family once DOM gets to them since DOM had already killed many of the Italian coven's and the Egyptian coven's.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

Bella had stopped levitating the lamp once she had delivered her message to Kris. The wolves had already gone after discussing the plan. Nahuel and Leah had gone to the hospital to check on Alex.

Alex was the only one who had been injured and still survived. Mostly everyone during the incident had died due to the injuries. Now, Bella wondered if she should have told Kris about Alex or not. Alex was an electrode. He could electrocute anyone within a 50 mile radius which was very impressive which was the only reason that he had survived. The electricity in his body had made him heal a lot faster than the rest.

It had been even faster considering he had witnessed Kris being taken away. Alex and Kris had always shared a special bond. The first time they had met, their powers had joined them in an amazing way. They had not been away from each other since then.

Bella now wondered how they would be feeling being away from each other. She thought back to when they had met.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Kris and Bella were watching little Angela playing with Nahuel and Leah. Emily was baking cupcakes for everyone._

 _They heard a loud bang from the woods to their left. Kris and Bella exchanged a look and headed that way after telling Nahuel to look after everyone._

 _As soon as they were at the entrance to the forest, two boys with tan skin stepped out._

 _One was a blond with blue eyes. Other was a red-head with green eyes. The blond looked straight at the pair and crouched down._

 _Bella held up her hands in surrender. "Peace." She said._

 _"_ _Why should we believe you?" the blond pointed out._

 _"_ _I am the leader of DOM. I assure you we won't attack until given a reason to do otherwise." Bella said._

 _"_ _Oh, really? What is your name?" The blond said sarcastically._

 _"_ _My name is Bella and this is Kristal. She is, what you would call, my right hand." She answered._

 _The blond stood straight as soon as she said this. He extended his hand._

 _"_ _My name is Daryl. This is Alex. We both have come in search for you from California. I am, in a way, Aphrodite's apprentice. Almost like cupid. Alex is an electrode. We wanted to join you ever since the inquisition." The blond, named Daryl said._

 _When Bella glanced at Alex, she noticed that he was staring at Kris who was staring back with an awestruck expression._

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

When Bella had later asked about it, they both had blushed and looked away. Soon, they both were dating and were falling in love. In almost a month, they both could not bear to be separated from each other. They were always at each others side and had each others back.

Their energies had been connected through their first embrace and their powers where joined when they had first kissed. They were incomplete without each other like the Sun without its heat, like the flower without its seed, like half a soul without its other half. They truly belonged together.

Bella was suddenly hit by a realization that Kris might be a wreak and must have electrocuted a lot of the vamps.

 _I just hope that she is fine._ Bella thought before moving to the couch to think about the plan.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

 **A/N-** So sorry for updating so late but I was caught up in Christmas celebrations all weekend. Hope you like this chapter. There were more secrets exposed in there. I wonder how many you will be able to figure out. Write out your thoughts and questions in a review.


	5. Interruptions

**A/N- Happy New Year to everyone. I don't own anything but my own characters and the plot.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. And review what you think about it.**

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

CHAPTER-5

INTERRUPTIONS

Alex had just woken up when the RN came in. She told him about his visitors. Alex was a little disoriented after waking up but was able to follow her words but not completely.

A few minutes later, Nahuel and Leah entered. They had a box in their hands and sat it on the side table.

Alex tried to peer in but Leah stepped in front of it, blocking his view.

"Hey, guys. Any news?" Alex asked them, still trying to look at the box they had brought in.

"Well, we are planning an ambush. We are going to attack the Cullen place and rescue Kris." Nahuel said in a stern voice.

Hearing Kristal's name got Alex's attention.

"I am coming too." Alex said with determination while trying to get up.

"No, you are not." Leah said and pushed him down on the bed, weakening all his attempts.

"But-" Alex started but was interrupted by his good friend who was not being very good.

"No buts or ifs, you are going to stay here until you are in tip-top condition." Nahuel said, sounding like a headmaster.

"It's Kris we are talking about and I am just fine, so I am not going to sit here, waiting for her while she is getting tortured by those parasites. You cannot stop me from going with you. I will break out of the hospital if necessary." Alex hissed at them.

"We know it is hard, but you need to rest right now. It is highly possible that you will get hurt further by trying to help which would be the opposite of helpful." Leah said in a calming voice.

Alex looked at her in surprise. The couple of them were acting very strange. Usually, Leah was the hot-headed one and Nahuel the calm one. What the hell happened to them?

Then, Alex interpreted that the reason would be connected to the box they had brought in.

"What is in the box?" Alex said slowly.

They both looked at each other, contemplating.

"We will show you if only you stay calm." Nahuel said.

"Okay…" Alex said with caution.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

The plan was all sorted out by the third day of the week. Bella was having a headache from all the thinking. She figured that she should get some sleep.

The door bell rang, sending a chorus of bells throughout the house. Bella dragged her feet lazily to the door.

She opened the bolt, seeing a very terrified looking woman. She looked as though she had seen a ghost, or perhaps a vampire.

Bella stepped aside to let her in. The woman was clutching a big bag in her hand so tightly that the plastic was starting to tear. As soon as Bella closed the door, the woman looked straight at her.

Bella was a little worried about the woman as she led her to the couch.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Bella asked slowly.

The woman looked as white as snow. She looked at Bella as though she had spoken a strange language. She looked straight at the table and saw a paper along with a pen. She picked it up and drew something. Her bag was still sitting in her lap.

When she was bone she showed it to Bella. There were two drawings one looked like a group standing in front of the other group trying to defend them from the third group. It looked like the woman was asking if she was with the Defender Of Man. Bella looked up and pointed to the picture, pointed to herself and nodded. The second drawing was of a baby in carriage which looked as though it was in a car.

Bella suddenly stood up and gestured to the lady to lead.

The woman was a little confused and looked at her lap with the bag.

Bella sighed and pointed to the second drawing and put her hand on her forehead and moved her head in a gesture of searching.

The woman instantly understood and was out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Bella followed her through a dark ally. She heard footsteps behind her but when she turned, there was no one there.

The woman was now walking with a lot of grace through the dark ally.

Bella wondered where she was and how come, the woman in front of her did not look scared at all.

She noticed that the woman was a tiny woman with spike like hair which stood out at the end.

The woman suddenly turned on her heels and looked at Bella with pure hatred. Bella finally understood and built up a ball of fire. The woman's expressions changed from hatred to confusion to appall to fear.

"I'm sorry, please let me go. I don't want to die." She screeched and fell to the ground with her head in her hands.

Bella was suddenly confused at her behavior. Vampires did not beg for their lives nor did they show any weakness.

Suddenly, the woman laughed.

"That was what you wanted to hear, didn't you? But my dear, I do not beg for my life. My advice is that you should." She said while standing up in a sickly sweet voice.

Bella aimed the ball of fire at the woman and threw it at her. In no time at all, the woman was on the ground, clutching at her stomach where the ball had hit her. She was screaming so loudly that Bella had to cover her ears.

Because of the scream, Bella was not able to hear the vampire behind her who hit her head with his hand. The blow was hard, even for a vampire and Bella was knocked unconscious.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

Emily and Angela were walking home after spending the day with their imprinters when they hear a fatal scream.

They exchanged a glance and started following the sound. When they reached the ally from where the sound was coming, the scream stopped. They heard something hit another and they went faster into the ally.

As soon as they reached the place of incident, they saw Bella on the ground with blood pooling around her head. There were two vampires who were circling her, and seemed to be thinking of what to do with the body.

Emily and Angela held hands and concentrated. Soon, the vampires were ironically, frozen. Emily and Angela held hands tighter and the vampires exploded.

They let go of each other and ran towards Bella.

Emily checked her pulse and sighed in relief when found a steady one.

Angela had pulled Bella's head in her lap and was looking at her injuries. The wound was not very deep but Bella was sure to have concussion.

They exchanged glances, one looked relieved and the other looked worried. They both nodded once and Bella was lifted in the air.

They took her to the same hospital where Alex was being held against his wishes.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

Edward entered the court room of his father as soon as Alice informed him about his coronation.

Edward knew that the coronation was inevitable since he was the first one to join the family.

The meeting went in a blur and was adjourned. Edward looked around before getting up to make sure no one was looking at him.

He was not so lucky. Tanya Denali was heading straight his way. Edward knew of her intentions and tried to escape. He was only able to get to the hallway to his room that she caught up with him.

 _Hey, Edward._

She smiled.

"Hello Tanya. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said.

 _Oh, always the gentleman._

Edward smiled at her thoughts.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about the seeker." She said.

Edward's smile vanished just as quickly as it came.

"What about her?" he asked cautiously. He felt oddly protective of Kris. She had gone through a lot and he did not want to add to her foes since she already had many.

Tanya stepped closer to him.

"I was wondering if she has passed a vital information and since she had been taking so much of your time, I thought you might know about it." She said as a matter-of-fact.

"I am afraid I can't tell you about it, Tanya. The information is utterly confidential and cannot be let out in public." Edward said politely stepping away from her.

 _Why not? Is she that important?_ She thought angrily. _And why are you being so protective of her?_

"I am afraid so. And I am not being protective of her. The information I get or gather is confidential. I wouldn't stop you from meeting her." Edward said in the same tone.

 _Maybe I will._ She thought and turned away from him.

Edward sighed as soon as she was out of sight.

He wanted to get away from all this craziness. Suddenly he was hit by an idea, he turned on his heels and walked straight towards the family room.

He looked around himself.

In front of him was the fireplace with a couch and armchairs near it. The fire was blue which meant it was a driftwood fire. Edward had always found it fascinating.

He sat down at the piano in the right corner of the room.

There was a dining table with 12 chairs sitting on the opposite of the room.

This room was the only room where the whole family could talk freely, knowing that any other place they could be overheard.

No outsider was allowed here, only family. Even Aro, Marcus, Caius were forbidden from entering this room.

Edward always sat at the piano when he got the chance. He knew that to calm himself, he only had to play once. All his tension would be released as soon as he would start to play.

His fingers hovered over the keys. He finally decided to play his latest composition. It was a beautiful one, started slow and light and at the middle changed into some kind of anger. He soon ended the piece and noticed that the rest of the family had gathered there.

They all were looking at him with adoration.

Esme had her hand over her heart and was leaning into Carlisle, who had a huge smile on his face.

Rosalie and Emmett were looking at each other with adoration and then turned their heads towards Edward.

Jasper was standing and taking in his emotions which were in a chaos. He, too, was smiling at Edward.

Alice bounced and sat next to Edward and said," No matter who she is or what she is, we would except her with all our heart."

Everyone nodded in agreement, making Edward smile.

"Thank you, guys." He said simply.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

 **A/N- Review and let me know if you like the story or not. Whether I should continue or not.**

 **A simple yes or no would do too.**


	6. Revenge

A/N- I don't own twilight, just my OCs and their stories. Read the end note to this chapter.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

CHAPTER-6

REVENGE

Bella woke up in a white room which was too bright for her eyes. She looked around and recognized the room to be a hospital room. The white paint, the smell of bleach, and everything spinning was driving her crazy.

She tried to sit up and stop her head from spinning but as soon as she tried a cold hand pushed her by her shoulders down. Bella's eyes shifted to the owner of the hands. She stared right into blue soulful eyes which were so vibrant that they looked almost like the sea, maybe even better. They were Emily's.

Bella tried to touch her face but was stopped by the tubes attached to her hand. She groaned.

"Why do I even need these?" she asked sounding like a little child who was not being given ice cream by her mother.

"Because it will raise suspicion." Emily said as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, like no one knows about DOM." She said sarcastically. Bella had never liked these places. They gave her chills. The med running through her body also slowed her reactions and she was vulnerable to the outer world.

Which meant vampires.

"They do know but they don't want to lose their last hope at freedom. And doctor patient confidentiality." She said slowly like she was talking to a little kid.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat up ignoring Emily's protests.

"What happened and where are the rest of the people?" Bella asked while fiddling with the tubes.

"Two vamps tried to kill you but Angela and I found you before they did so. You were bleeding so we brought you to here, at the hospital. The rest are with Alex or in the cafeteria. Hey did you know that the food here is amazing? I would never have imagined." Emily said, easily diverting the topic to food.

"I am hungry. Go get me some food." Bella said dismissively.

"Okay." Emily said standing up and going out of the room.

As soon as she closed the door, Bella was out of the bed and removing the tubes from her arms. She stood up and stretched. She walked up to the only window of the room and looked out. She was on the third floor looking out at the back side of the hospital but there were no rails on the window.

She looked at the frame of the window and opened it. She removed the curtains and made a long cushion-type-thing-used-for-dummy out of it. She put it on the bed and covered it with the blanket. She opened all drawers and looked for a paper.

Hey Emily,

I am leaving. Will be at home in a day or two.

Love B.

She wrote on it with her hand. It was a magical letter which would only be read by either Emily or Bella herself.

She knew that this was the best idea since she needed to get away from all the craziness or else she would snap at someone who was completely innocent.

She put it beneath the dummy she had made and left through the open window, into the forest.

She needed some time to think about everything that was going on and she knew the best way to do that.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

Near the stream flowing from Mount Rainier, was a small, almost invisible cave which led to a well carved, underground house.

The interior of the house was better than the best. It was quite simple but had an exotic look about it. It looked as though the place where you would expect Snow White to come out with a red apple in her hand. But rather than Snow White, it was a similar looking person but with longer hair and modern clothes.

The 5'9 feet tall woman sat on the brown couch with a blood red apple in her hand. She kept twirling it around but didn't even glance at it. She kept staring at the far away closet in the corner of the room.

The sound of a chirping bird managed to break her stance. The black haired woman set down the apple and went towards the tiny sparrow, holding out a hand. Almost as in sync, the tiny bird hopped on the good lady's palm.

"Hello, there." The woman said with a tiny smile as if she expected the bird to answer. But, of course, it didn't. It just flew past her, towards the closet that she had been staring at.

As soon as the bird reached the closet's door, she sat on the ground. Surprisingly, the bird stayed there and before the woman could do anything, it transformed into a little girl with blonde hair and purple eyes.

The woman instantly crouched. "Who are you?" she hissed.

"My name is Heidi. I am a former member of DOM but, now, I wish to join you." The girl, named Heidi, said in a deep and mature voice.

The woman narrowed her eyes in slits. "Why?" she said in a strong voice.

"Because I want revenge from the vampires. They have killed almost every one of us and I cannot bear it any further."

"I think that the DOM also kills vampires, right?" the woman said, thoroughly confused.

"They do, but they always follow what the plan says and if someone dies, they only care about our lockets. It is more important than our lives." Heidi said with hatred.

"So, I am your last resort." The woman said sarcastically.

"No, my first. Look, I will do whatever you want me to do but just help me in getting my revenge." The girl said pleadingly.

The woman thought for a minute, weighing her options and then held out a hand.

"Didyme." She said in a polite tone.

Heidi smiled and extended her hand for a shake. Didyme complied but she saw that the smile on Heidi's face did not reach her eyes.

When Didyme looked at her, she saw herself. Someone who had lost a beloved, betrayed by a close one and someone who had the fire in their eyes which sought revenge for everything.

"I will help you if only you tell me why you need my help." Didyme said. She wanted to know what had happened to such a young girl since it was uncommon for people to want such a fierce revenge.

"I will not go into the details but brief you out." Heidi said and indicated to the couch in front of the fire. Didyme sat down next to her new ally.

"A few months back, the DOM was attacked by the vampires. They just wanted to kill us and that too, just because we were growing stronger than them. I, too, was attacked but I fled from the scene but before I could escape, I witnessed something that I will not forget. Ever. The last thing I saw was my brother being attacked and killed by one of them." Heidi was silent for a moment.

"The attack order was given by your brother. I thought of you instantly and decided to come here because you too hate him, like me. I hold your brother responsible for my brother's death." She said with no guilt in her voice.

"You want us to take revenge together?" Didyme asked her.

"Yes. I know what your brother tried to do with you and I know that you hate him. You could take over his position too but I just want revenge for what he did to my amazing family. What I said about DOM is true but we all are very closely tied and we love each other a lot. Bella is amazing and caring and kind, she won't ever hurt anyone until utterly necessary." Heidi said in a low and soft voice.

It was clear that Heidi did not hate DOM but she wanted revenge in a way that DOM would not allow. DOM did kill a lot of vampires in a month but they were working slowly up the ladder. They took their time in attacking and worked with thoroughly thought out plans. Heidi just considered it absurd.

She always wondered why they could not attack directly.

"I do not wish to become a leader of the Volturi. What Aro did was wrong and I will punish him for that. If Marcus wishes to lead, I will support him. I hope that Sulpicia would not turn into the ways of vengeance like me." Didyme simply stated with no emotions in her voice.

Didyme was a half breed vampire who was not accepted by anyone but many fell in love with her. She was found by Aro in the 1300 BC and stayed with him for a long time. She had the power to make anyone happy. She always emitted an aura of happiness. Like everyone, Marcus too fell for her.

Marcus was Aro's partner who could read the relations between people. And this time, Didyme too fell for him. They were so much in love that soon they did not care of Aro's plans of dominance. They had planned to escape in the 100 AD but Aro could not let the gift of Marcus go.

He almost killed Didyme. He thought that he had killed her, but she had been alive and had fled.

Marcus did not know that Didyme was alive and was consumed in the sorrow of losing his mate. He had tried to kill himself but Aro had made him stay loyal to the Volturi through Chelsea.

Didyme had lived alone for thousands of years, carefully bidding her time and healing herself. She knew that is she went back then Aro would try to kill her again, so she hid herself in a disguise of a peasant woman.

Over the years, she kept changing her disguise and soon moved to America. There she found something good to do without exposing herself.

Soon after the Inquisition, she hid herself again since DOM was hunting as many vampires as possible. She had met the leader, Bella and known that she was a very dedicated person. Didyme refrained herself from telling her as she was afraid of her reaction.

"Come on; let's talk about ourselves, shall we?" Didyme asked in a pleasant tone.

They both settled themselves in a comfortable position and talked for hours.

~oO **TTWG** Oo~

End note- I know I haven't updated in 2 weeks but that was only because I was not satisfied with the chapter and rewrote it a hundred times. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

PS- if you review then I might speed things up a little bit and make Bella and Edward meet soon but if you don't then I will keep stretching it. I can do that. I have many characters to play with in the mean time. So you are the one who decides. I need at least 5 reviews or I won't update for another 2 weeks.


End file.
